Networks allow communication user devices (such as cellular telephones, desktop computers, etc.) to communicate with other devices (such as servers, other user devices, etc.). Traffic to and/or from user devices may traverse multiple different network devices, such as base stations and/or gateways, and links between the network devices. A subscriber and a network provider may have a set of service-level agreements (“SLAs”) in place, whereby the network provider may guarantee a specific level of quality of service (“QoS”) to the subscriber for certain services.